A Spell As Old As Time
by Leanimal
Summary: As a reward for Draco killing Dumbledore Voldemort gives him the most famous Mudblood as a wife, all in the plan of winning the war. This is the story of Draco, Hermione, their marriage and a spell as old as time.
1. Chapter 1

There's a spell that is as old as time, but only a few alive today know of it's existence. It's rumored to have been created in the time of Merlin, but those are rumors, no one knows where it came from or whom it was made by. It's called Imperio Imperfecta, a spell branched off of the famous Imperius curse that is still used by witches and wizards today. The Imperius curse used today, when used properly, will make the victim fall under complete control against their will to the wizard who casted it. For example if the caster told his victim to jump off a building, he would have no other choice to, unless his will is strong enough to resist the spell. While the Imperius can be broken, the Imperio Imperfecta can not be broken, unless the victim is released. Imperio Imperfecta is translated to Imperfect Empires, which for the spells use is perfect title for it. Like the Imperius curse, Imperfecta Imperio, lets the caster have control over their victim but not complete control. The victim while under this curse has control of their thoughts and feelings, but has in a way complete obedience to the caster of the spell. This spell is used by husband in pureblood households, to make sure their wives are obeying their wishes and supporting them when it's the last thing they want to do. It's a complex spell that can be used in different ways all based off the idea of obedient control over the husband's wives. Confused? I told you it was a complex spell, let me explain it in another way, by telling a story of an unlikely couple and his use of the Imperius Imperfecta.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_I'm so thankful for everyone who reviewed so thank you for showing such an interest in this story! I'm currently making some changes to help make this easier to write. I have rewritten the first chapter and what I had of the second to make it first person instead of third letting me get into Hermione's head a bit easier. Please bare with me as I make this little change and continue to let me know your thoughts. _

_Again thank you so so much!_

_xox_

_Leanimal_

There comes a time in our lives where it seems impossible to smile, when everything seems past fixing and all hope for humanity is gone. Some of us experience it more intensely than others while some don't even notice that they have stumbled into it. My moment was now. When I was eight I thought my moment was when my dog, Spot died. He was a white mutt white a black spot covering his eye and being the creative four year old at the time, I decided that his name was Spot. I was a bit of a loner in school with not many close friends so it was nice to come home to Spot sitting on the porch wagging his tail excited to see me. It was that moment that made school bearable for me until one day I came home to find my parents standing on the porch instead. They took me inside, sat me down at the kitchen table and sat a plate of fresh, homemade chocolate chip cookies in front of me, my favorite and a rare treat in a house of dentists. It was then that they told me that our neighbors had accidentally ran over Spot with their truck. I cried for weeks, refusing to get another dog ever again, I also refused to play with the neighbors kids, blaming them for the fact my best friend was dead. I knew the concept of accidents but in my moment of pain I decided they did it on purpose because they were jealous of me for having a dog. I lost my somewhat friendship with the neighbor kids and school got a bit harder to deal with, when you had no friends. I was about to ask my parents if we could move, one day when I was eleven, when we received an owl welcoming me home. While my six year old self was sure that was my moment when nothing could possibly get better, I was wrong. I didn't figure this out until I was sixteen.

My sixteen year old self swore that my moment was when Dumbledore was murdered. I didn't experience it first hand and I know Harry hasn't told Ron and me everything that happened but it was clear. Snape had murdered Dumbledore in cold blood and the Order of the Phoenix was doomed. Dumbledore was the leader of the order and knew everything that happened within it. He also knew what our plans of attacks where, what our plans for the next few months was, everything. When he died all of it died with him. Sure he told some of us some things but it was mostly pieces and when we tried to put them together we come up with what seems like a recipe for nothing. We knew he was a secretive man but we never knew how secretive he was until he died, leaving us with nothing but the realization we had a good chance of losing the war now. For two years I watched fellow Order members fall and it made it more and more clear that the death of Dumbledore was my moment but once again I was wrong.

The moment in my life where all hope for humanity seemed lost was now as my eighteen year old self watch Lord Voldemort send a killing curse hitting Harry and Ron in the chest, their lifeless bodies falling to the ground in unnatural positions. A bloodcurdling scream left my throat as I feel to my knees, my heart breaking.

Tears ran down my face as I continued to stare at my best friend and boyfriend's bodies waiting for their chests to rise from an intake of breath.

"_Come one_" I thought over and over in my head as the battle raged on around me. Either no one cared or they respected my time of mourning. I was vulnerable just sitting there in the middle of the battle field, sobbing my wand lying next to me, but I didn't care. Let them kill me, I have no use if my two best friends were dead and Voldemort was victorious. With him victorious I was going to have a price on my head within days if not sooner. I'd rather die here than make a couple more gallons for some pureblood scum when I could just let them end my life now, joining my best friends. I knew I should have ran over to their bodies to make sure they were really dead but my knees wouldn't move and no one ever survives the killing curse. Harry had when he was a baby but lightening rarely strikes in the same place twice as the muggle saying goes.

I looked up at the battle surrounding, a thud drawing my attention, to find that the grounds were covered in bodies. Death Eaters, students, Order members created a sea of dead bodies arranged in unnatural positions while some looked like they were sleeping but what caught my eye was the sea of black that was still standing. There was no more Order of the Phoenix, they were all currently making the sea of dead around me. I looked behind me to make clarify my thoughts and I realized besides the sea of black in front of me, I was the only one living, for now. I tried to stand up reaching for my wand when my knees gave up, making me land on my leg in an awkward position pinching a nerve as I land on it I cry out from the sudden shock running up my leg before I realize that it was a bad idea, any hope of me having about not being noticed was gone. I slowly looked up to be meet with a pair of brown eyes dangerously close to my face. I tried to scoot back but before I could move an inch, a dark skin toned hand reached out and grabbed my wrist with a strong grip making it impossible to get away.

"I'm under orders not to hurt you, only to take you out of here. Make my job difficult and you will regret it got it, Mudblood?" I nod my head not sure if I could trust my voice right now, not sure why I wasn't dead yet. "Good, let's go." Blaise Zabini said before dragging me up onto my feet forcefully. I stumbled again making him curse under his breath as he wrapped his arm around my waist to help hold me up. I looked ahead at Ron and Harry's body saying a silent goodbye, letting more tears fall before I felt the familiar tug of apparition.


End file.
